


Forces Within Us

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Stars to Light Our Way [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Loki look-a-like pops up in the middle of an Avengers fight, but Tony isn't so sure this is just another of Loki's clones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forces Within Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for fun.

Loki appearing out of thin air wasn't exactly an odd thing. It wasn't even an odd thing when there was already a Loki present. What was odd about this Loki was that he was dressed, though still in head to toe black leather, in a different style than his usual attire…and he was carrying a blood red lightsaber. Somehow, Tony didn't think it had anything to do with a recent infatuation with the Star Wars movies. It helped that the Loki the Avengers had been in the middle of fighting looked just as confused as Tony felt. The green eyes of the newcomer swept over the battlefield.

"I do not recognize this planet. Curse Draku's infernal meddling." His gaze slid over to where the original Loki was watching with interest. "Oh, well this is unexpected."

Norse Loki vanished and reappeared before Star Wars Loki, examining him shrewdly.

"You are not of my creation, nor can I detect a hint of magic about you. Who are you?"

Tony dropped the suit down to land not far from them. This was a conversation he wanted to bear witness to. Star Wars Loki drew himself up to his full, impressive height.

"You speak brashly for one daring to wear my likeness. I am Darth Zilveren and who are you who dares to speak and act so boldly?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard."

Darth Look-A-Like's eyes widened a fraction.

"I have not gone by that name in a very long time. I am curious as to how you know it. There are only two who dare address me by it any longer."

A heavy torrent of winds swept across the battlefield, causing nearly everyone there to at least stumble. Even over the din a familiar, booming voice could be heard.

"Loki!"

There was a narrowing of green eyes all around as both Lokis turned to glare at the approaching Thor, who wore long, tan robes and seemed to have stepped out of a crack in the very air. Within the crack, Tony could see a double of himself, wearing tan, cloth pants smeared with oil and no shirt. His double's chest glistened with sweat around the absolutely horrifying adaptation of the arc reactor that was imbedded there. The strain of holding open the fissure was clear upon his face, his arms trembling with the strain. All the irritation vanished from the dark Jedi's face, replaced instead by what was clearly deep concern.

"You fool!" He darted forward, grabbing Thor by the arm and hauling him toward what Tony was starting to realize might actually be a portal to another dimension. "If the fissure collapses around you, you will be lost! Not even I would be able to find you!"

Tony's double grinned wryly.

"I thought it was a risk worth taking. You know I'd get bored without you. Fury would probably kick me out of the Order and then where would I be?"

Double Loki shoved double Thor under double Tony's arm, effectively sending him back to the dimension he hailed from. His expression turned tender as he stroked the side of double Tony's face.

"Nowhere worse off than I would be should I ever lose you. You are my balance, Anthony, and my everything."

Then Loki's and Tony's doubles were kissing and oh, holy Hell this was going to make all those fantasies Tony had been having so much harder to deal with. Tony risked a glance over at the Loki of his world to find the god utterly transfixed on the sight of their doubles making out. Finally, the two pulled away.

"C'mon," double Tony spoke softly, beckoning with his chin. "Let's get you back where you belong. I have plans that involve you and my bunk and I'd really like to get to them sooner rather than later."

And then, just as quickly as they had arrived, they were gone. Tony stared at the space where they had been, then slowly turn to face Loki. The god was giving him an odd look, with a meaning Tony couldn't quite piece together.

"Well," he said awkwardly, "I was not expecting that."


End file.
